Chair columns and table columns comprise a stand tube and a strut unit inserted into the stand tube. The strut unit is rotatable within the stand tube. Between the lower end of the insert strut unit and abutment means of the stand tube, roller bearing means are provided for allowing the insert strut unit to rotate wihtout substantial friction even under load.